


17-21-24

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Шамалу хватает и своих проблем — карман жжет письмо с гербом Варии
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610641
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	17-21-24

Особняк Вонголы сверкает, как рождественская ель, даром, что середина лета. Из каждого окна льется свет, деревья в саду опутаны светящимися гирляндами, у подъездных дорожек горят фонари, и над всей этой иллюминацией царит гомон пьяной толпы. Кто-то шумно падает у парадного входа, пьяно и громко ругаясь на заговор против себя.

Шамал пьян и сам, но недостаточно, чтобы потерять координацию, запутаться в порядке элементов таблицы Менделеева или забыть, зачем он прибыл на этот праздник жизни.

— Я буду боссом! — чей-то голос нарушает его уединение у живой изгороди.

— Ты сперва разницу между векселем и вензелем запомни, босс! — Второй голос поддразнивает товарища. — Десятым стану я — отец сказал, что мне нужно присмотреться к своему окружению.

Шамал вглядывается в кусты, надеясь, что "наследнички" свернут и найдут себе другую поляну для обсуждения планов на будущее. Не хватало еще стать участником заговора против дона. Ему хватает и своих проблем — карман жжет письмо с гербом Варии. 

— Это потому, что у тебя никчемные друзья, а отец слишком вежлив, чтобы сказать об этом прямо, — смеется первый голос. Теперь, когда их обладатели подошли ближе, отчетливо слышно, что говорит подросток — голос то хрипит, то срывается, обозначая возрастную мутацию. Впрочем, Шамал не планирует проверять свои подозрения и исчезает с облюбованной площадки до того как ее находят Федерико с братом. 

— Вот увидишь, это будут отличные Хранители! — заверяет Массимо. Шамал видит обоих мальчишек всего мгновение, прежде чем их скрывает угол живой изгороди, но все равно узнает. Сыновья дона Вонголы, владельца этого особняка и радушного хозяина. — Самые-самые сильные.

— Все самые сильные уже в Варии, — вздыхает Федерико. — Даже Император Мечей согласился с ними работать…

— Вранье! Сперва Тир вступил в Варию — Массимо повышает голос, ойкает и договаривает уже шепотом. Шамал не может разобрать и слова. Да и не хочет. Вария — она как мифический ужас, живущий под кроватью — лучше не поминать всуе. И на всякий случай закутываться в одеяло.

Шамал выходит на освещенную дорожку, встряхивается, надевая самую ослепительную из улыбок, и идет к особняку. Он принял решение.

***

В двадцать один Шамал больше не пьет ночами напролет, окруженный десятком красавиц. Он работает патологоанатомом и замещает терапевта в небольшом городке. Скорее деревушке, но Шамал не возмущается — так даже проще. Трупов мало, пациенты все местные. Все знают, кто страдает подагрой, у кого колет сердце, а у кого головные боли или ноют на погоду кости.

— Прохлаждаешься? — капризно интересуется недовольный детский голосок. Шамал вытаскивает изо рта сигарету и медленно опускает взгляд. Перед ним стоит, подумать только, незнакомый ребенок лет пяти в костюме и шляпе с игрушечным хамелеоном на полях. — Впрочем, здесь скоро будет много работы. Верно, мальчик?

Шамал давится дымом от услышанного. Последний раз к нему с такой небрежной снисходительностью обращались лет десять назад. И это был опытный наемник с мировым именем, а не шкет ниже колена. Пока Шамал прокашливается, ребенок поднимает свою маленькую ручонку, проводит по краю шляпы, и зеленая игрушка стекает ему в руку, становясь зеленым детским пистолетиком. Шамал напоминает себе, что последний раз пил месяц назад, в сигаретах — табак, а экспериментировать с веществами он завязал в семнадцать. Значит увиденное — реально, хоть и невероятно. 

Малыш сдвигает шляпу дулом пистолета, открывая лицо. Шамал узнает его мгновенно.

— Ты ведь тот самый… — Он замолкает, стоит пистолетику оказаться направленным на него. В глазах малыша взрослая ярость.

— Ошибаешься. Я Реборн, а тот человек умер. — Малыш, похожий на легендарного киллера, на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а затем усмехается так, что Шамал ощущает иррациональное желание оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. — Или скоро умрет. Ты ведь поможешь мне?

Шамал смотрит на него несколько долгих мгновений, тушит окурок о стену и молча уходит домой. 

Утром Реборн ждет его у кабинета, рассказывая сердобольным старушкам трогательные истории про любимого папочку, к которому приехал.

***

Шамалу приходится согласиться, когда Реборн не исчезает и на следующий день. Он вписывает "сеньора Артура Монтанелли" — один из десятка псевдонимов неуловимого наемника — в свой журнал. Они долго обсуждают результаты вскрытия, спорят из-за причины смерти и обнаружившихся патологий, но получившийся в итоге отчет идеален. Шамал гордится проделанной работой. Он кладет его в папку с другими отчетами по умершим за последний год.

— Тебе не нужны фотографии? — уточняет Реборн, сидя на краю стола и болтая ногами в начищенных ботинках.

— Могу вскрыть тебя и сфотографировать, — огрызается Шамал. Он закрывает сейф и смотрит на Реборна, мечтая испепелить его взглядом.

— Ты можешь попытаться, — усмехается тот, но не делает и движения к Леону. 

Шамал смотрит еще пару мгновений и сдается — Реборн не боится его. 

— Здесь жил Мартино. Ему тридцать, черные волосы, смуглая кожа, такие же тонкие запястья, неплохая физическая форма. Была. Приложу его фотографии, когда он будет готов. Имеющихся деталей полиции должно хватить. — Шамал косится на один из нижних отсеков для хранения трупов. — Познакомишься?

Реборн молчит, ожидая продолжения. Шамал молчит тоже — он не понимает эти игры. Зачем Реборн приехал к нему в глушь? Неужели у Вонголы не было ни одного толкового врача? Неужели Реборн не мог обратиться к любой другой семье Альянса? Да даже у Томасо нашлась бы клиника, где Реборну нарисовали бы нужную справку. 

— Пожалуй стоит оказать ему честь, — наконец принимает решение Реборн и спрыгивает. Он приземляется на кафельный пол не громче кошки. Шамал внимательно следит за тем, как Реборн идет, и не может понять своих пациентов — в его движениях нет детской неуклюжести, суетливости, нет ничего лишнего. У него походка человека, которому принадлежит мир. Ну или значительная его часть.

***

— Я нигде не нашел пороха, — говорит тем же вечером Реборн, покачивая маленьким стаканчиком. Он сидит в шезлонге, который каких-то десять минут назад был милым зеленым зверьком. — Ты перешел на другой тип взрывчатки?

Шамал лениво ковыряет яблочный пирог, заботливо принесенный сеньорой Паолой. Пирог соленый, а не сладкий, но Паола так нахваливала его, что Шамал не смог отказаться.

— Я нашел порох и взрывчатку слишком нестабильными. — Шамал морщится, отправив яблочную дольку в рот и пытаясь ее разжевать. Похоже, у сеньоры Паолы окончательно отказали вкусовые рецепторы. Он выплевывает яблоко обратно на ложку и поясняет: — Приходится учитывать силу ветра, влажность воздуха, гравитацию. Сплошные проблемы.

Шамал убедительно зевает. Реборн хмыкает, словно знает правду и не верит ни единому его слову.

— Работа с трупами гораздо стабильней, — соглашается он, делая глоток. Над ними воцаряется тишина — каждый сделал свой ход. — К тому же, у тебя постоянный поток биоматериала, можно экспериментировать с различными вирусами.

Шамал зевает еще раз, а потом встает и выбрасывает пирог. Он надеется, что ничем не выдал свое удивление. Реборн почти попал в точку: маленький городок, который даже не на всех картах отмечен как город, — отличное место для тестирования его нового оружия. Зараженных москитов ведь надо не только вывести, но и научиться ими управлять, иначе от них не будет проку.

— Работа с инфекциями — мечта любого врача, — пожимает плечами Шамал. Он убирает тарелку в раковину и достает пачку сигарет. Потешить самолюбие Реборна, согласившись с неточным выводом не так уж и сложно. — Никаких неожиданностей, бега по пересеченной местности, боя под дождем или в шахте. Мне хватило одного раза. А сейчас у меня кабинетная работа и самая большая проблема — решить, что приготовить на ужин.

Шамал невзначай чешет живот — два года назад он неверно рассчитал силу взрыва и пострадал сам. На память ему остались длинный шрам и изменившееся отношение к жизни.

— Когда тебе надоест сидеть в кабинете и смотреть в микроскоп, — Реборн паскудно ухмыляется, поднимаясь с шезлонга, — приезжай в Палермо. В местных пабах можно услышать много...разного.

— Если ты пытаешься организовать мою личную жизнь, то спасибо. — Шамал фыркает, подозревая, что в подворотнях и пабах всей Сицилии не найдется информации о свете, способном ускорить размножение и развитие жуков. — Если пытаешься повторить предложение Варии, я скажу тебе то же, что и им: я не работаю в команде.

Реборн смеется, словно Шамал удачно пошутил.

— Так вот в чем причина. А я-то думал, что это твоя неприязнь к Тиру. А ты просто не работаешь в команде. — Реборн становится серьезным. — Может ты просто не нашел своего Неба?

Шамал прищуривается, формулируя вопрос, но не успевает его задать.

— Чаоссу! — Реборн салютует ему, а затем вылетает в дверь на зеленом самолётике. Шамал с тоской думает о припрятанной бутылке коньяка.

Через месяц Шамал покидает городок, полный обгорелых костей, деформированных трупов и взорванных зданий. Военные берут пустой город в кольцо, окончательно стирая его со всех карт, и вносят в список мертвецов неуловимого киллера.

***

— Тебе лучше уехать — Реборн появляется внезапно. Просто вскакивает на перила балкона с чемоданчиком в руке и говорит так, словно они расстались вчера, а не три года назад. — Федерико Вонгола мертв.

За Реборном в небо взмывает воздушный змей и делает широкий круг. С поляны доносится довольный детский смех. 

— Здравствуй, Реборн, — вздыхает Шамал и наливает себе в бокал мартини. С некоторой дозой алкоголя в крови феномен аркобалено воспринимается проще. — Как его смерть касается меня? У меня замечательная мирная работа — семейный доктор.

Реборн ждет окончания его речи молча, затем многозначительно хмыкает и легко перебегает по перилам на балконный столик. Шамал следит за каждым его движением, ожидая раскрытия интриги.

— Тебе ведь знакомы эти виды? — Реборн достает из зелёного чемоданчика пачку фотографий в непрозрачном конверте. Шамал берёт одну и кивает. Милый маленький городишко, где он разрабатывал свое новое оружие. И заодно похоронил известного киллера. — А это Федерико. — Реборн хлопает фотографией о стол. На ней изображена обычная подворотня у какого-то бара или клуба: мусорный бак, изрисованная граффити стена, асфальт. А на асфальте — кучка обгорелых костей.

— Я не имею к его смерти никакого отношения, — еще раз повторяет Шамал, словно повторение этой фразы изменит схожесть снимков разных лет. Игра “найди три отличия” в реальной жизни.

— Я знаю, — веско говорит Реборн, и зеленый чемоданчик стекает в его ладонь, превращаясь в пистолет. Шамал читает в этом действии предупреждение: “В другом случае я убил бы тебя”. — Уезжай.

— Это забота? — Шамал вытаскивает пачку сигарет и предлагает Реборну. Тот щурится, но в итоге пожимает плечами и берет одну. Они некоторое время молчат. Реборн никак не комментирует слова Шамала, и тот засчитывает это как согласие. — Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?

Реборн усмехается, глядя как мальчик на поляне упускает змея. Его сестра прыгает вместе с ним, пытаясь поймать ускользающий хвост, но пестрая игрушка поднимается под крышу и путается в ветвях дерева.

— Глупые дети.

Больше Реборн не добавляет ничего, притворившись спящим. Шамал трет переносицу, обдумывая неожиданную информацию.

— Это не имеет смысла. Вирус, приводящий к самовозгоранию, я так и не смог создать. Да, я могу значительно, смертельно повысить температуру тела, но не до самосожжения. А в случае с Федерико это именно оно, если кости не перетащили из другого места. — Шамал косится на Реборна, ожидая комментария, но тот продолжает изображать дневной сон. — Интереснее другое. Кто выбрал из всех фотографий, сделанных военными, только сожженные кости, чтобы не возникло сомнений, что Федерико погиб, как те горожане?

Реборн молчит, даже когда Шамал подхватывает его на руки и спускается в сад — звать Хаято и Бьянки к обеду.

Никто не приходит за Шамалом ни через неделю, ни через месяц, словно тот, кто вел расследование, задумался над теми же вопросами, что и он. 

А потом какие-то идиоты пытаются похитить Бьянки, и он больше думает о предотвращении подобных инцидентов, чем о странной смерти одного из Вонгол.


End file.
